Nissan
History Nissan Motor Co. Ltd. '''better known as '''Nissan is a Japanese car manufacturer and multinational. Nissan is founded in 1933 by Masujiro Hashimoto, Kenjiro Den, Rokuro Aoyama, Meitaro Takeuchi and Yoshisuke Aikawa and is headquartered in Nishi-Ku, Japan. Since 1999 Nissan is owned by Renault. Nissan sells its cars under the Nissan, Infinity, Datsun and NISMO brands. Nissanw was the sixth largest car manufacturer in the world behind Toyota, General Motors, Volkswagen Group, Hyundai Motor Group and Ford in 2012. Nissan Motor Company Nissan owns other current car manufacturers: * Infinity * Datsun * NISMO Models Current models: * Nissan 370Z Z34 (Fairlady Z in Japan) * Nissan Almera * Nissan Altima * Nissan Armada (also sold as the Infiniti QX56) 1982–present Nissan Atlas * Nissan Bassara * Nissan Bluebird Sylphy * Nissan Cedric Y31 * Nissan Cima (also sold as the Infiniti Q45) * Nissan Clipper (rebadged Mitsubishi Minicab) * Nissan Cube * Nissan Elgrand * Nissan Fuga (also sold as the Infiniti M) * Nissan GT-R * Nissan Interstar (medium-size van based on Renault Master) * Nissan Juke * Nissan Lafesta * Nissan Latio * Nissan Laurel * Nissan Leaf * Nissan Maxima * Nissan Multi * Nissan Murano * Nissan Micra (Nissan March in Japan and Taiwan) * Nissan Moco (rebadged Suzuki MR Wagon, a Keicar) * Nissan Navara/Frontier * Nissan Note * Nissan NV * Nissan NV200 * Nissan NV400 (rebadged Renault Master) * Nissan Otti (rebadged Mitsubishi eK) * Nissan Patrol/Safari * Nissan Pathfinder (also sold as the Infiniti QX4) * Nissan Pixo (rebadged Suzuki Alto) * Nissan Platina * Nissan Prairie * Nissan Pulsar * Nissan Qashqai (Nissan Dualis in Japan and Australia) * Nissan Quest * Nissan Rogue * Nissan Roox (rebadged Suzuki Palette) * Nissan Sentra * Nissan Serena (originally Vanette Serena in Japan) * Nissan Skyline (also sold as the Infiniti G) * Nissan Sunny * Nissan Teana * Nissan Terrano * Nissan Titan * Nissan Urvan * Nissan Van C22 (Vanette) * Nissan Xterra * Nissan X-Trail * Nissan Versa Historic models: * Nissan Type 30 * Nissan Type 50 * Nissan Type 53 * Nissan Type 70 (based on the Graham Paige Crusader) * Nissan 100NX * Nissan 180SX (branded as 200SX in Europe) * Nissan 200SX (Silvia) * Nissan 200SX (US 2-door Sentra coupe) * Nissan 240SX (JPN S13 and S14) * Nissan 300C * Nissan 300ZX Z31 (Fairlady Z in Japan) * Nissan 300ZX Z32 (Fairlady Z in Japan) * Nissan 350Z Z33 (Fairlady Z in Japan) * Nissan Auster * Nissan Avenir (Expert) * Nissan Axxess * Nissan Be-1 * Nissan Bluebird * Nissan Bluebird U12 * Nissan Bluebird U13 * Nissan Bluebird U14 * Nissan C80 * Nissan Caball * Nissan Cablight * Nissan Cabstar * Nissan Cedric/Gloria * Nissan Cefiro (also sold as the Infiniti I) * Nissan Cherry * Nissan Clipper Rio (rebadged Mitsubishi Town Box) * Nissan Crew * Nissan Fairlady * Nissan Figaro * Nissan Gazelle * Nissan GTP ZX-Turbo * Nissan Hardbody Truck * Nissan Homy * Nissan Hypermini * Nissan Junior Pickup * Nissan Kix (rebadged Mitsubishi Pajero Mini) * Nissan Kubistar (rebadged Renault Kangoo) * Nissan Largo * Nissan Leopard (also sold as the Infiniti J30) * Nissan NPT-90 * Nissan NX * Nissan Pao * Nissan Pino (rebadged Suzuki Alto) * Nissan Pintara * Nissan Presea R10 * Nissan Presea R11 * Nissan President * Nissan Primera * Nissan Prince Royal * Nissan R380 * Nissan R381 * Nissan R382 * Nissan R383 * Nissan R88C * Nissan R89C * Nissan R90C * Nissan R91CP * Nissan R92CP * Nissan R390 GT1 * Nissan R391 * Nissan Rasheen * Nissan R'nessa * Nissan Saurus Jr. * Nissan S-Cargo * Nissan Silvia/180SX/200SX/240SX * Nissan Skyline GT-R * Nissan Stanza * Nissan Stanza Wagon * Nissan Violet * Nissan Stagea * Nissan Sunny/B12 * Nissan T12 / T72 * Nissan Terrano II * Nissan Wingroad * Nissan Terranaut * Nissan Winner (SUV based on the D22, UAE) Extra The Nissan GT-R can reach a top speed of 193 mph (311km/h). In tests the original production model was shown to be capable of achieving 0-60 mph (97 km/h) times as low as 3.2 seconds. The GT-R is currently one of the fastest production cars to lap the Nürburgring Nordschleife circuit. In 2009, the GT-R achieved a time of 7:38 minutes on the Nürburgring with a standard GT-R driven by Horst von Saurma, In a first test with the facelifted GTR model, recorded a lap time of 7:34 on the Nürburgring with a standard GT-R driven by Horst von Saurma. In October 2012, the GT-R once again held a new Nürburgring lap time. It broke its old record with a new time of 7:18, setting it the 9th fastest ever production car at Nürburgring.